There's a new Daredevil in town
by fantom fiction
Summary: Kick discovers(when doing a stunt) That there is a new person, no, a new daredevil(OC character) that he will have to out stunt, but the new guy just might be better, hope you like it!


**I have done, many, if not a few of Kick Buttowski fan fics, and this is one of them, the idea struck me like how lightning struck me that one time(hasn't happened) (yet) so, here's the first chapter.**

It was a dark and stormy night, but it was somewhere in California. In Mellowbrook, it was pleasantly warm and sunny. Everyone was going on their way like normal, Ms. Chickorelli was spying on kids running and playing in front of her lawn, Pantsy was at the movie theater checking out girls, and Kick Buttowski was at the top of dead man's drop preparing to ride down on a cookie sheet slicked with oil, again, totally normal. "Ready Gunther?" Kick, a short boy with a white and red striped jumpsuit and helmet said.

"Ready as I'll ever be Kick." Gunther, a some-what tall-ish boy with a red hat, blonde hair, and blue shorts and a blue shirt said.

"Here I go!" Kick said kicking the back of the cookie sheet and it popped up and he slid down the face of the mountain, and when he was about to hook the sign, someone flew right by him on what looked like a snowboard and he didn't hook the sign. Kick chuckled and grabbed the sign to stop himself and watch the guy. The guy flew all the way through the air to the Mellowbrook rooftops, but instead of bouncing off all of them in pain, he tipped his snowboard up and a gust of wind caught him and he flew higher in the air, avoiding the rooftops, and he landed with ease. He un-hooked his feet from the snowboard and picked it up and walked away, leaving Kick still stunned hanging on to the sign. He continued down, still with a shocked expression.

"Kick, did you see that guy?" Gunther said when he got to the bottom.

"Yeah. He ruined my stunt, who was he?" Kick asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before, and I don't think we got a good look at him either." Gunther said.

"Nope, oh well." Kick said shrugging. They had to go back to their homes so they could sleep, it was pretty late now.

-The next day-

Kick and Gunther were at school, they were sitting, talking, when the teacher, Mrs. Fitzpatrick, came in. "Class, listen up, today we have a new student. Come on in honey, don't be shy." She said. The new student walked in, he had black hair, Snowboarding goggles, a scarf, and he was wearing, a black long-sleeved unzipped hoodie, with black shirt underneath with the word, "Inferno" written in red, and blue jeans.

"Hi, my name is Dante'." Dante' said.

"Oh, Dante', you have to take off your goggles, it's the rules." Mrs. Fitzpatrick said. Dante' perched his goggles on top of his head, and the class saw that he had bright red eyes. He walked to the back(with all the girls watching) and sat down. "Okay, on with the lesson." The rest of class went by pretty slowly, and so did the second class, then it was lunch. Kick and Gunther sat at their table and they saw that Dante' was sitting alone at another table, where the overhead light was off. Dante' made contact with Kick's sight. and looked back down. Kick got up and walked to the table and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Kick Buttowski." Kick said holding out his hand.

"I know who you are, I saw you when I passed you on dead man's drop, you know, it's an amateur move to hook the sign, only true daredevil's follow through." Dante' said.

"Wait, that was you?" Kick asked.

"Yep." Dante' said.

"You ruined my stunt!" Kick said now a little frustrated.

"I didn't ruin it, I inspired you to change it, if you would've done that, you would have done the thing that you've done for a while, and nobody would find it interesting, but if you changed it, like how I did, then they would be very interested." Dante' said.

"But I wouldn't do that, I'm not stupid." Kick said.

"No, your just a daredevil, your obligated to do things like that." Dante said.

"Well, I don't need your help." Kick said.

"Well, then you'd better be careful, there's a new daredevil in town.

**Don't you just love it when they say the title of the thing you're reading or watching? Please review, tell me what you think, and see yall next time.**


End file.
